Nunca te abandonarei
by Moira McKennitt
Summary: Sakura cometeu um erro terrível em sua vida e agora está sozinha. Sabe que não poderá contar com ninguém, pois não conseguirá apoio e ombro amigo. Porém, aparece uma pessoa que lhe mostrará o contrário e nunca a abandonará.


Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captors não pertence a mim, e sim ao grupo CLAMP

Sakura estava pálida. Suas pernas estavam bambas, estava gelada, suando frio. Não era essa a intenção dela, mas ela fez... Iria magoar muita gente, mas ele teve que fazer antes que fosse tarde demais.

Fora caminhando feito um zumbi até a porta do seu quarto. Quando a abre, encontra Touya levando uma bandeja.

- O que houve monstrenga? Algum bicho apareceu no seu quarto?

Sakura não responde a provocação de Touya. Ela o ignora, desce até a cozinha e bebe um copo com água. Estava tudo perdido agora, não dava mais para restaurar... Muita gente ficaria com raiva, triste, decepcionada... Mas tudo estava acabado... Não teria mais concerto...

- Tudo... acabado...

Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto... Ela as enxuga rápido. Seu primeiro pensamento fora ligar para Tomoyo para contar o acontecido, mas já passavam das 22:00h... Com certeza sua amiga não estava acordada. Então a única maneira era guardar consigo mesma sua tristeza.

- Li? Li? Li, você tá bem?

Shoran estava cutucando a carne com o garfo. Seus pensamentos estavam soltos e ele estava sem vontade de comer.

- Hã? O que?

- Você quase não comeu nada... Vai ficar desnutrido assim!

- Eu estou bem, de verdade Meilin.

- Vou fingir que eu acredito...

- Vamos voltar pra casa.

- Você já quer voltar para casa? Esse restaurante está tão agradável...

- Desculpa Melin, mas hoje estou mais com vontade de ficar em casa. Vamos, eu pago a conta.

Sakura não consegue dormir. Vira para todos os lados da cama, mas não pega no sono. Kero já estava dormindo a mais tempo, não chegou a ver o que estava acontecendo com Sakura. Ela se levanta e vai assistir um pouco de TV para esquecer tudo.

- Sakura? Sakura?

- Hã?: Sakura acorda desnorteada

- Você estava dormindo na sala...

Sakura vê Yukito perto do sofá. Ela havia dormido?

- Nossa! Eu nem percebi!

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Tudo... Mas por que pergunta isso?

- Achei você hoje à noite muito estranha... Estava pálida, triste... Não é essa a Sakura que eu conheço!

"Será que ele sabe de algo??"

- Não é nada mesmo Yukito... Hoje eu estou cansada demais das aulas, você sabe... primeiros dias sempre cansam com matérias novas, novos professores, novas pessoas...

- Entendo... Mas é melhor você ir dormir no seu quarto, ok? Se o Touya lhe pega aqui... Ele assumiu sua responsabilidade enquanto seu pai está viajando e não vai gostar nada de te ver dormindo no sofá.

- Eu sei... Então acho que já vou subir. Boa noite Yukito.

- Boa noite Sakura.

Já eram 3:00h da madrugada e Shoran ainda estava acordado. O sono não lhe conseguia alcançar e ele tinha feições de preocupação. Não sabia o porquê, mas estava bastante atordoado.

- Bom dia monstrenga!

Sakura caminha até a mesa calada, continua sem responder as provocações de Touya.

- Ela está muito esquisita hoje...

- Estou ficando preocupado com ela Touya

- Por que?

- Ela desde de ontem anda pálida e desanimada... Não faço idéia do porquê.

Touya põe o café na mesa. Sakura olha meio desanimada, pega uma única panqueca e come. Depois se levanta e sai da cozinha.

- Você vai comer só isso?

- Desculpe Yukito, mas não estou com muita vontade de comer hoje...

Sakura sai da sala. Touya e Yukito continuam a olha-la.

- Ela hoje nem passou mel nas panquecas. Naturalmente ela sempre passa e come mais de uma. O que será que está havendo com essa menina??

Sakura sobe ao seu quarto e vê Kero se levantado.

- Uahhhhh! Bom dia Sakura!! Hoje está um lindo dia não mesmo?

- Pra mim não está muito bem...: diz Sakura se dirigindo ao seu birô.

- Ei! O que está havendo com você?

- Nada. Hoje eu só não acordei de bom humor.

Sakura pega as sua bolsa e caminha até a porta.

- Vai sair a essa hora?

- Vou... Vou até a casa da Tomoyo, estou precisando conversar com ela. Ah, e sobraram umas panquecas que eu não comi. Você depois desce e vai lá pegar ok?

Sakura sai e Kero a observa pensativo.

"Ela não está bem..."

- Olá Sra. Daidouji!

- Oi Sakura! Há quanto tempo! Quer entrar?

- Não precisa, obrigada. Eu gostaria só de saber se a Tomoyo queria ir ao parque hoje de manhã comigo.

- Oh Sakura, sinto muito, mas a Tomoyo não está. Ela teve que sair com uns parentes hoje e talvez só volte amanhã...

- Ah tá bom... Obrigada Sra. Daidouji.

- De nada! Volte sempre!

Sakura sai desanimada da casa de Tomoyo. Justo hoje que ela precisava de uma amiga para conversar, Tomoyo não está. Ela já não está mais agüentando aquela tristeza, precisa falar com alguém urgente...

Shoran está preocupado. Sente que algo de ruim aconteceu, mas não sabe o que foi e com quem foi. Ele quase nunca sente essas coisas, mas hoje foi diferente...

- O que está acontecendo comigo?

Shoran sai de casa ainda de manhã cedo. Ele não estava muito a fim de ficar pensando nessas coisas sem sentido que aparecem em sua vida. Já basta ter que ser um card captors e ficar enfrentando um monte de perigos, ainda ficar dando importância a um sexto sentido que ele nem sabe o que é? Meilin ainda dormia na hora em que ele saiu. Seria até melhor ela não o vê-lo para não querer ficar o perseguindo.

Desceu do seu apartamento e ficou andando sem rumo. Ele observa as árvores e esquece um pouco as coisas que o atormentavam. Mas foi por pouco tempo, até virar a esquina e ter esbarrado com alguém que corria demais.

- Ei, olhe por onde an... Sakura??

Sakura correu desesperada da casa de Tomoyo. Já que sua melhor amiga não estava, teria ela ficar só mesmo. Certo, ela precisava de palavras que a consolassem, de um ombro amigo para chorar... Mas hoje ela não o teria. Porém, em sua correria, Sakura intencionalmente atropela alguém.

- Ei, olhe por onde an... Sakura??

Sakura não havia olhado para a pessoa até perceber que ela a conhecia. Lentamente ela levanta a cabeça e percebe Shoran a olhando espantado e segurando seus braços com força.

- Shoran?: balbucia

- O que aconteceu? – fala Shoran enquanto tira os cabelos de Sakura de seu rosto molhado – Você estava chorando?

- Esquece... é coisa minha...

- Você não é de chorar por qualquer motivo Sakura! Algo aconteceu com você?

- N... na.. Nada aconteceu comigo.

- Aconteceu sim. Mas se você não quiser me falar, eu entenderei. Mas saiba que sou seu amigo – Shoran sente seu coração doer na hora que fala amigo – e farei tudo pra te ver feliz.

- Obrigada...: Sakura dá um beijo estalado na bochecha de Shoran e sai, ainda triste.

Tempestades estavam próximas, bem próximas.

* * *

Ok, essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevi na minha vida (quando ainda tinha 13 anos!) e eu, francamente, acho que ela está meio fraquinha... Meu modo de escrita na época não era tão bom e eu não tive ânimo pra poder escrever algo melhor XD apanha. Então proponho a vocês o seguinte: se quiserem continuar a verem esta fic, mandem idéias do que poderá ter acontecido à Sakura, sugestões, críticas, etc. Eu aceitarei prontamente 8D.

Beijão e mandem seus comentários!


End file.
